


It Ain't Me Babe

by Chelskies



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Apocalypse, Boston, Depression, F/M, Family, Friendship, Ghosts, Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Misguided Love, Post-Nuclear War, Revenge, Trauma, Trust, moving forward, pain and hate, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelskies/pseuds/Chelskies
Summary: CLEAN.A pre end-of-the-world woman, just getting adjusted to domestic life, becomes thrusted into the harsh, unwelcoming arms of the nuclear wasteland of Boston, Massachusetts. The only logical thing - of course is to hire a body guard! Two people who are still in love with their dead spouses learn what it means to live on after tragedy. This pair is unstoppable, as long as they stick together.





	It Ain't Me Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Clean version, so you can show this to your gaming grandma.

The thing about life is that it is either the most precious or the most disregarded thing we have. Both as individuals and as a society. People either want to live forever, or want to never see another day.

The thing about life is there is no good versus bad, but only mixtures of the two in every living thing. One can not be without the other.

The thing about life is that it is never planned. No matter how much we try to write it on our sticky notes on the fridge, or calendars, or the palm of our hands - it can always go another way.

The thing about life is that you can say you never want kids, or a spouse, or a boring nine to five job but it can change at any moment. You can change at any moment. A change in weather, a car accident, a terrorist attack. All it takes is an unexpected turn of events and you can find yourself on another path.

Life can give you happiness, it can give you pain. Try as you might, you were never in control in the first place. That is not necessarily a bad thing. Plans are not pointless. Your efforts to control your journey are not meaningless. My point is simply, you will never know for sure.

The life we live is ours. Whether or not we wanted it, or controlled it, or imagined it for ourselves. None of those are what makes life mean something. It’s the connections, the people, the things we stood for. When disaster sweeps everything you have away from you, it matters how you rise back to the surface. It matters that you fight through the pain. It matters that you survived.

What you are about to read is a story about loss, trauma, and pain just as much as it is about love, resilience, and adventure. It’s a version of a story already told, already lived by many of those who will read it. However, it is through the eyes of a woman not yet shown to the world. Her perspective is her own and it deserves to be heard. There are reflections of her past in every dark corner, just as there is new ground to cover. If there is a reason for everything that has happened, she will stay alive long enough to find it.

 

2076 November 15th

Warmth, calmness, peacefulness. It was all ripped away when a sharp pain shot through Nellie Latimers’ ribs and into the rest of her abdomen, awakening her from a restful sleep. Nellie opened her eyes with a jolt and both hands gripped her protruding belly, realizing that the small being inside her was moving around frantically like a cartoon alarm clock. She groaned, this was her least favorite part of her pregnancy, she felt like she had a damn alien in her, trying to break free and kill Sigourney Weaver.

Trying to bring her heart rate back down, she pressed the back of her head deep in her pillow and reached out to the left side of the bed, seeking a warm presence. There was a cool empty space in the bed where her husband slept. The sheets on that side were made and neatly tucked under the pillow and mattress. The clock on the dresser on the opposite side of the room said eleven AM, and she knew Amber must have been up for hours now, doing god knows what. She huffed. Time to get up.

Wadling out of bed, Nellie thought of what the day would hold. Family was coming, all arriving at Boston Airport in the early morning and getting Taxis to her Sanctuary home some time in the next hour. Shit. She hadn’t done anything to prepare yet. Maybe that is why her little companion took it upon themselves to wake her up. 

There was no worry about cleaning the house before the guests arrived, the house was clean, heck the walls were still shining. They had just moved into the refurbished neighborhood - Amber had finished his time in the Army some months ago and they had decided to start anew. All the old houses had been demolished and new, modern homes were built in their stead. It was the perfect place for them, since they were hoping to do the same for themselves. There was a big to-do in the papers about those who used to live in the old Sanctuary Hills homes. But Nellie never had the opportunity to read about it, she had a lot on her mind already.

In the closet next to the bed, there were few folded clothes on the shelves. They still had a pile of boxes to unpack, all of which were being stashed in the soon-to-be-nursery. Nellie sighed at the thought of going through box upon box, and reached into her closet and grabbed a yellow dress with white polka dots. She took off her nightwear and began to slip the dress over her head.

Amber walked into the room and - to his pleasant surprise - was greeted by the sight of his half naked, pregnant wife. Her eyes shifted to see him standing there with his expressive eyebrows lowered into a charming smolder. Or at least, he would like to think it was. He had a strong jawline - it was a perfect rounded square that angled down to a strong chin. There were no harsh angles or pointy features about him. His nose, his lips, his eyes, all smoothly placed. His face had round edges, which made it easy for him to be both adorable when he wanted affection from his wife… as well as intensely terrifying when he wanted to rip someone's lungs out. His face was peppered with day old facial hair and his hair was slicked back, revealing his large forehead and ears. He usually kept his hair long before the army, but now he kept it shorter. It looked better since he had tripled in size since he went to war, his shoulders were bulky and bruiting, his arms were like tree trunks, and his butt looked really good too - but that part isn't really relevant to his hair... 

Amber slowly crawled onto the left side of the bed and slowly made his way to her, moving his shoulders like a tiger, “Ms. Latimer, what a shame to cover such a beautiful body.” Nellie stood in front of their closet, watching him make a fool of himself acting like an animal out of the jungle. “Though yellow suits you.” He sat up on his knees and reached out to put his hands around her waist, making her turn to face him. His hands then traced her pregnant belly, his eyes taking in the shape of her. She watched him admire her till his eyes met hers. They spoke without saying a word. His cheesy aspirations of being an animal were gone and all that remained was his sincerity. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing them closer. He rested his chin on her belly as their eyes stayed locked. They could never stay apart for long, they were like magnets that could never be close enough.

He looked her face over, admiring her wide, short nose and her thick, defined eyebrows. She had a natural beauty about her, she looked just as stunning without make up as she did with it yet she never acknowledged it. Amber loved that. He loved her. His expression softened, and he spoke in a tone that she only heard in their most intimate moments. “And on that cheek, and over that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent,The smiles that win, the tints that glow -”

“Are you - ? That's not even an original! Besides, poetry doesn’t work on me.” Nellie was no longer holding back her smile.

“Oh really?” He kissed her belly, “Come here.”

Nellie let out a yelp, followed by a giggle as he lifted her off the floor her and pulled her down onto their backs. She never got used to him manhandling her - in fact she never liked it before - but she never loved it more than she did when he would… That being said, Nellie fought the boiling sensation in her body, “Nuh-uh. Not now. We have to prepare for everyone to get here, Amber, we don’t have time to play around. There are still boxes in the living room. I have not began to brew tea.”

He sat up and rolled himself onto his knees - holding himself just above her belly. His eyebrows raised and his hair now fell over his forehead. Nellie raised her eyebrows in return, not sure if she would have to repeat herself. Amber just smiled, “I have already taken care of it all. Food is ready for the grill, living room is clean, kitchen is clean, all your tools are not strode out on the parking pad… You really are a messy tinkerer, baby doll.” Nellie put her hands on her face, a bit embarrassed, but he pushed her hands away and lightly gripped her chin between his index finger and thumb, “There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about, Nell... Other than our eager family... and the not so eager family.”

She grinned, letting fingers trace the small scars that began at his eyebrow and ended at his jaw. “Thank you.”

Amber let his eyes wander her face for a moment, then leaned in for a kiss. They both leaned into it, as if they were being pulled. Nellie put her hand on his chest and let it slide down his body. As was mentioned before, his shoulders were quite bulky - yes - but the rest of him was no different. His body still held the strength and tone from his time in war. The last eight years had other impacts too, of course... there were scars and weak joints, and even hidden damage that he never spoke to her about. He was a very broad man, to say the least. She could feel the indents between each muscle under his soft, black t shirt. His kisses lingered on her lips, then her jaw, then her neck, and all the way down to her belly. The light stubble on his face tickled her skin, giving her chills that shot through each limb. He stopped there and placed both hands on either side of her tummy, “I can’t wait for our family to grow… and to finally meet you.”

Nellie watched him, her whole body felt like it was humming from his touches. Her chest was on fire. It was a warm feeling, like pure love had filled the room. The house, even. The thought of a family had sickened her before. The idea of belonging to someone forever seemed confining. But eight years later, and now her life revolved around both. The man she loved, and their unborn child was her whole world. Amber looked up and his bright, steely eyes locked with hers once again. The boiling sensation came back, and she could not resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair and pull him back up to her pursed lips. Amber obeyed, and they embraced each other - simply enjoying the closeness of their bodies. There was a spark in each kiss, but not one of pure lust, rather of the pure love.

Nellie pulled back. Taking in the moment and cherishing his warm body pressing onto hers. “I’m so in love with you.”

The corners of his mouth curled and he began to speak - when the sudden ringing of the doorbell made them jump in place. "I'll get it. Take your time, I have everything under control!"

Upon opening the door, Amber’s welcoming grin fell into a painful, tight lipped smile. It was his sister and her husband, Sandra and Ledrouph Carlson, who were always the first people to arrive to every party or gathering they have ever been to. It was a badge of honor his sister wore.

Sandra was always a very petty and harsh person, while growing up she would destroy their fathers most prized possessions and blame it on Amber, just because he would not let her watch her favorite TV show. Ledrouph was the perfect fit for her, he was an exceptionally tall man but had an extremely low self esteem. He would bend to every one of Sandra’s commands. In other words, she would walk all over him. Ledrough smiled and shook Ambers hand, his expression was usually very relaxed and it hardly changed. Sandra patted Amber’s shoulder and let herself inside, pushing him out of her way.

“Nathan, what a beautiful home.” Her words were dry, it came off as more of an insult than a compliment. “Where is the… uh… The misses?”

Amber closed the front door and gave his sister a harsh stare. There had been bad blood between them since she had tried to sabotage his wedding, a scheme that involved an ice cream maker and a potato gun, but despite the chaotic comedy to the story it was not an event anyone enjoyed talking about. “My Nellie is getting ready, she needed to sleep in this morning.”

Ledrouph patted down the front of his off white suit that wasn’t form fitting, and straightened his strange polka dotted tie. There was a tension between the two siblings that was yet to settle down. “Well, uh, I will get the Meat Pie from the car. It is good to see you again Amb- I mean Nate.” He ducked out of the house and left the two in a silent standoff. There was a strange defiance Sandra had for calling him Amber, she had made it clear that she would only ever call him by his first name and that her husband would follow suit.

Sandra stood in the middle of the large room in her polka dotted dress with red accents. Everything she wore was high quality, and her hair and nails were glistening, it was clear she lived a rich lifestyle. “Tell me, brother, you plan to live in this small house forever?” She waved her hand to the rest of the room, as if to emphasize on it odd qualities. It was a fairly large room that contained a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room all in one. It was part study as well, if you count the bookshelf by the front door. It was small compared to the Latimer family home, but more than enough for Amber. 

“You plan to live off of fathers money forever? Or did you finally get a job?” His sister raised an agitated eyebrow, and he saw the gears turning for a jab back at him. He put his hands on his hips and sighed, deciding to end anything before it could really start. “Let’s cut the crap, Sandy. I didn’t invite you here so you could insult me, or my wife, so let us just… let us just try to put our differences aside. You’re going to be an aunt. I want us to be on good terms.”

“I’m tired of your pathetic jabs too. However, if you can’t clear the air with father then you can’t with me either.” She leaned on the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room. “You can’t pick and choose the family you want in your life, Nathan.”

“That’s funny, coming from you.” Amber walked closer to her, “I’m sorry I can’t bribe you to be in my child’s life. But you’re here… so you must be willing to try.”

Ledrouph knocked to warn the two bickering siblings as he entered the house, a covered dish in his hands. “Look who I ran into.” An old, familiar man walked in behind him and held the door open and let another elderly man and a young woman enter. They looked around at their surroundings with underwhelmed expressions.

Sandra’s mouth had dropped, “Daddy?” She ran and hugged the elderly, finely dressed man, “I didn’t expect to see you here! Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to join us?”

“It was a last minute invitation.” Jethrow Latimer stood tall, his features were much like Ambers, except his face was much longer and slenderer. The woman on his arm was dressed ready for a ball, she had a fur sapel around her shoulders and short, curly black hair. “Sandra, Nathan, this is Ms. Jane Jimenez.”

Amber clenched his jaw. Of course his father brought a trophy with him, dressed in diamonds and expensive wardrobe. His father and his plus one looked so out of place, it made him sick. He was clear over the phone that this was not a formal event. Inviting his father wasn’t a decision that was easy for Amber to make, but Nellie convinced him that trying to reconnect with family was worth it. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jimenez.” He bowed his head to the broad and gave his father a frustrated expression. “Hello, dad.”

“Son.” Jethrow turned away from him and patted Ledrouphs back as he passed him. “Sandra, honey, tell me about your trip to Cuba!”

“Oh, father, it was an adventure of a lifetime!” Sandra hung on her father's other arm as they made their way to the bright red sofa and sat down.

The man who had held the door approached Amber with an extended hand, and suddenly he remembered who the old man was. “Good to see you, Amber. It has been far to long!”

“Codsworth!” He shook his hand and brought him in for a hug. “I’m glad you came along! Are you still driving the old man around? I’d thought you would have gotten sick of him by now.”

“Well, I know no one would blame me if I did run for the hills. But, despite any ill qualities of the job, I find the Latimer family has certainly grown on me. I hear it is getting bigger, as well! Congratulations!” He had a faded accent, like it had been watered down by the constant company of American voices. Amber remembered when his English accent was distinct and refined,and how he would pretend he would grow up to be a superhero and Codsworth would be his butler sidekick.

“Thank you. I can’t wait for the day everyone can meet the baby!” Amber smiled, the presence of a friend distracted him from the sour greeting of his father. “Come sit down, let me get you a beer, or a tea?”

He smiled in return, “Tea would be lovely, sir.”

“Stop with the formalities, Codsworth, your family here.”

Ledrough sighed and sat down at the counter next to the older butler. “This is going to be a long night.”

“Indeed.” Codsworth nodded. Amber went to the fridge and got two Gwenette Stouts and poured a tea from a pitcher on the counter and joined them.

“I hope you got plenty more of these.” Ledrouph took the beer and waved it around, making sure Amber knew what he was talking about.

“I have another case in the laundry room if we kill the case I have in the fridge.”

“Cheers!” They clinked glasses.

Nellie emerged from the hallway in her yellow polka dotted dress, seeing the present company she said her quick hello’s and grabbed a pitcher of sweet tea and cups to set on the coffee table in the living room area. Jethrow stood as she began to pour drinks for the three guests, “Now, now, let me steal a hug before you go serving me a drink. Always a pleasure seeing you, Nellie.” He lingered for a moment and smiled at her. She was quick to pull away and hug Sandra next, which was a tad awkward. They made sure not to really touch, and to lightly tap each other with their fingers.

Nellie turned to the stranger next to her father in law. “Hi, I don’t believe we have met. I’m Nellie, Amber’s Wife!” She stuck her hand out, but the woman looked quite confused.

“Amber?” Is all she said, and it revealed her sensuous accent, though it wasn’t one she had ever heard before.

“Oh, sorry - Nate.” She gestured to her husband, who was watching the introduction from the kitchen.

“The only man I know who prefers to go by a woman's name.” Sandra sipped her tea.

“I am Jane. I own many factories in the Ukraine, that is how I met your father in law. He used to be all business.” She stroked the saple draped around her shoulders, “Do you have anything stronger than tea?”

Nellie happily stepped around the coffee table to her full liquor cabinet. “We have Whiskey, Bourbon, Vodka, and some top shelf Tequila. And if you are feeling festive, I have Wine and Mead in the kitchen.”

“I can see you are a woman who likes her options! I like you. Some Bourbon, if you don’t mind.” Jane stood and helped her pour two neat glasses. “Jethrow, dear, have some with me.”

Another knock at the door. “I will get it!” Nellie walked as fast as her belly would let her.

“Hey, kiddo!” George Fraser came through the door with his arms open. He had not seen his daughter since the Christmas before last, and it had been the longest they had been apart. He wore a blue checkered button up and brown slacks. A huge contrast to the earlier guests.

Flossy Mae Fraser came in soon after with a large bowl in her hands and kissed Nellie on the cheek, “Hello, sweetie, I brought some delicious salad, packed with some wonderful herbs for you and the baby!” She smiled wide, her dress was a a blue color that matched her husbands. They usually did very sickeningly cute things like match clothes and sing duets just for the fun of it. They were even great dancers.

“Thank you, Ma, just give it to Amber. How was the flight?”

“Oh, the seats were small and their pretzel snacks were stale. But I can’t complain.” George had a southern twang when he spoke, and Flossy had it too when she got to telling a story, but it wasn’t something that came naturally to her. Flossy was a yankee, as George would sometimes tease her, she was born in Massachusetts and later moved South.. Nellie’s father was from South Carolina, but he moved all over till him and Flossy finally settled down in West Virginia.

George turned his attention to the three staring at them on the sofa. “Well, hello there, strangers. Haven’t seen you lot since they tied the knot. That’s been… how many years, Flossy?”

“Over eight years now.” Flossy answered from the kitchen, where her and Amber were preparing for lunch.

“Eight years! Wow. Eight years and they are just now having a baby - how bout that?” George smiled wide. His teeth were big and white, and he had a large jaw that complimented his happy expression. His eyebrows were long and thick as bushes, though he still had a handsome charm. He gave Jethrow a handshake and a slight wave to Sandra.

Rolling her eyes, “Eight years too long, George.” Sandra sat back into the sofa and poured some of her father's drink into her tea.

Turning his attention to the obvious stranger, “I don’t believe I have met you yet. George Fraser, Nellie’s father.”

“Jane.”

“How do you do, Jane. You going to a fancy party after this?” George gestured to her sparkling gown and jewels.

“We actually came straight from a charity event in Boston. We hadn’t the time to change.” Jethrow interjected. “Say, you just flew in today?”

“Landed an hour ago!”

“You staying the night?” Jethrow leaned forward as he looked up at George.

“Just for tonight, then we are off to the coast to visit Flossy’s sister Melony. There is a nice little place in Concord that has a room available and a neat little cafe in the lobby -”

“Nonsense, Jane and I are flying out later tonight, bound for Montego Bay. Stay at our condo in Boston, I have the keys right here.”

Heads turned. Jethrow always went to charity fundraisers and bragged about giving his money to organizations on the other side of the world, but he did not hold a reputation of doing kind things for anyone without a incentive. Amber stopped at the door leading out from the side of the house, a plate of raw patties stacked high. He watched for a moment before continuing out to the back porch.

“We couldn’t possibly accept, we wouldn’t want to be a bother.” George took a step back. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had never once been offered anything from the Latimer family, nor had he ever ask. They both had put equal amounts of money into their kids wedding. And Jethrow never threw money into their faces or tried to out do them. Though they both knew he was a very wealthy man and not a generous soul. This nice gesture took many in the room by surprise.

“George.” Jethrow stood up and adjusted his suit. “It is more than comfortable, it has an amazing view, and there is of course a Mr. Handy there to serve you. You won’t find anything better.” He held out a key. “Please accept.”

George couldn’t relax his eyebrows if he tried. “Thanks, Jethrow. I, um… wow. That is awful nice of ya.”

“You are very welcome.” He patted his shoulder. “Now, have a drink with me!” The two men pulled out another bottle and clinked glasses.

Another guest knocked on the front door and Nellie was there quick. A beautiful women stood on her doorstep, she had full, long dark hair that hung to her lower back and deep dark brown eyes. The dress she wore was long and deep green, white buttons led all the way to a laced collar. She knew who this woman was, “Aunt Mel!”

Pulling the lid up from the bowl to display its contents, “I brought your favorite.”

Her eyes widened at the sight of the best Banana pudding ever, “Your famous Nana Mush!”

“Lordy be! My sister Melony Mae! Come here!” Flossy floated to the entrance as her sister walked into the home. Nellie gladly took the desert and brought it to the kitchen while her mother and aunt caught up.

“Nellie made it seem like this wasn’t a big deal - but clearly! It is! Look how many people are here.” Mel wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulders, “And don’t worry, I am here to take you to the homestead.”

“Well, actually, we are staying in a city condo tonight.” Flossy excitedly hushed to her.

“Do tell more! How did you schrounge that deal?”

“Well,” The two sisters hung by the bookshelf by the door, hushed giggles and loud laughs. They were little girls all over again. At first glance, you would think they were twins. They both had thick dark hair that had gentle, natural waves and their features were nearly the same. Flossy was the older one, gray had began to streak her hair and wrinkles were hard for her to hide. Mel on the other hand had age to her completion, but she had lived a different lifestyle. The only defined difference was the color of their eyes. Flossy had bright green eyes, while Melony had dark eyes.

Nellie glanced around the room, searching for her husband. She glance out the window in the dining area, and there he was, manning the grill. Accompanied by both Ledrouph and Codsworth. It made her tense, seeing him not socialize like he usually does. He had company out there, but it was apparent that something digging at him. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his mouth was down turned - Nellie knew him well enough to know. He is the life of the party normally, he makes all kinds of drinks and sings songs, he gets everyone to smile with his humorous stories. But today he drank his beer and stayed quite. Questions floated into her head, though she suspected it had to do with the high tension with his disapproving family. His mother was a poor farmer's daughter when Jethrow married her, if it wasn't for her influence on Amber and her emphasis on the importance of things that money cannot buy - he may have been just as big as a snob as Saundra seemed to be. And if his mother was still alive, then maybe she could have kept the Latimer family closer... Nellie would have gone out there and asked what the matter was right away, but a gentle tap on her shoulder nudged her attention away from the window.

“How far along are you?” Jane put her hand on Nellie’s belly, disregarding her obvious discomfort with it.

“Oh - I am four months now.”

“Boy or Girl?”

“I’m not sure yet. I haven’t been curious enough to find out.” Nellie pulled her hair behind her ears and looked down at her round stomach. “If I had to guess, I think it is a boy.”

“What make you say that?”

“Just a feeling, not really sure… Do you have any kids of your own?”

Jane looked away, not expecting the question. “No.” her head turned over her shoulder at Amber’s Father. “But, I have a feeling that I will soon.”

Nellie’s eyes were big, but she tried to keep her face as calm as possible. “You mean… you’re with child?” Her voice was low, and Jane appreciated that.

“Yes.” Pursing her lips, “This will stay between just you and I.” She rubbed her lower belly and smiled. “I did not plan for it, but I do not regret it.”

Nellie frowned and took the glass of Bourbon out of her hand and placed it on the dinner table. “Well, if it is true, you best take care of yourself. That’s family you are carrying.”

Jane laughed, “Darling, I am a wealthy, young widow. That is all I do.” She leaned herself against the side of the fridge. “Speaking of self care… do you own any robotics?”

“Uh…” How was that question related to self care? “I own a coffee machine.” Nellie laughed, not sure where this conversation would go next - and hoping it wouldn't lead to feminine massage products...

“I have many shares in many companies. Vault-Tec, RobCo, Poseidon Energy, even smaller companies and resorts in the south. I have many eggs, and many baskets, as they say.” Crossing her arms, “I am not trying to brag, this is not at all my intention. I am offering you opportunities. If you ever find yourself in need of a butler, a maid, a babysitter, or anything really, you must let me know.”

“That’s alright, Amber and I are well off on our own.”

“Oh, yes, yes, Jethrow gave me a talk about how independent his son is and not to offer money. But I am not offering money, I am offering exclusive deals.” Jane’s accent got thicker the quicker she spoke. “Anything you want, I can get you to the right people. You want a job? I can work something out. You want a Mr. Handy, I know how to get you the best one. You want party? Let me know, and I will bring you on my jet!” She laughed.

Nellie was not sure what to say to that. This must have been Jane’s way of trying to connect with the family, though the allure of ‘exclusive deals’ wouldn’t work as well as she hopped. “That is a lovely thought. But I would rather you do something else for me.”

“Oh?” Jane seemed intrigued.

“Keep Jethrow in our lives, if you can. I know he has a habit of going years without speaking to his son… but things are different now.”

“Yes, they are.” Jane smiled at her, “I will do my best.”

The three men from outside came back into the house with plates of burgers in a hurry, it had begun to rain heavily outside. Strange. It wasn’t in the forecast.

The smell of the cooked meat alone drew people closer to the kitchen, but Flossy Mae called everyone over to the rest of the food set up on the counters. “May God bless this food, and may God end the war!” George followed his wife’s words with an amen, and then began making a plate of food.

Nellie’s parents have always been very religious, but it was not a path she could follow for long. Loss drove her to rejecting any religion. Amber was different. He prayed as much as he spoke ill of the church, there was conflict inside him for sure, but he never denied it. While he was in the war, he had admitted to relying on religion to bring him some form of comfort. He told Nellie he needed to believe that his comrades were going to a better place… and that if he died, he would get the chance to see her again.

Another knock at the door. Amber and Nellie looked at each other from across the room, not sure who it would be. All the current guests didn’t pay it a second thought and began to make their plates. Amber nodded to her and opened the door, but no words followed. He just stood and stared at the person outside.

“Amber, who is it?” Nellie walked towards him, and he stepped to the side, revealing a broad man with long brown hair. His clothes were dripping wet and his face was covered with a thick beard and wet strands of hair. But she knew who it was. “Calle?”

The man looked at her and the corner of his mouth rose up slightly. “Sorry I am late.”

“You said you weren’t going to come.” They both stood in place, even though the rain was not letting up.

“How could I not see my sister?”

Nellie’s eyes began to sting. “Get out of the rain, you will catch a cold.” She reached out and pulled him into the house. Despite his soaked attire, she hugged him. It had been eight years since they had last seen each other. Eight too many.

He hugged her back and they both had tears begin to run down their faces. Flossy and George both made surprised noises from the kitchen and rushed over to their children and joined in on the hug. “Isn’t this a blessing!”

Amber closed the door and watched, and so did everyone in the room. He did not know that Nellie had invited her brother, but maybe she didn’t say anything because he had rejected it in the first place. The three had a falling out at the reception of their wedding. Calle had never approved of Amber. Mostly because he knew his family, and despised their wealth and corruption. There was truth to all of the cruel things he said about the Latimers, however, nothing he ever said described Amber.

The Frasers parted, all of them having damp spots on their clothes. “Let me get you a towel. And some fresh clothes!” Nellie disappeared into the hallway.

“Glad you made it, son.” George smiled and returned to the food, Flossy followed.

Amber stood at a distance, wary of his brother in law. Last time they were in the same room, he had gotten a fat lip. Calle extended his hand first, “Hey brother.” They shook hands, though the air was still thick with tension. “I know I never took the chance to know you. And that is my mistake. I hope you will forgive me for that. But you have treated my sister well, and time has shown your truth.”

Amber nodded, “Huh. Now you have to treat her well too. Let this be a fresh start, for all of us.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Calle smiled at him. First time he had ever done that. He glanced at the rest of the guests and noticed Amber's side of the family. “But I wouldn’t expect a miracle.”

Nellie came back with towels and clothes, and placed them in her brothers hands. “First door on the left!”

Calle left the room and Nellie smiled wide at her husband. Tears were forming in her eyes, Amber couldn’t help but wrap her up in his arms. The being inside her began to move around, almost tickling her. “He’s kicking.” She placed his hands on her belly.

“He?”

“Well, I don’t know that.” She chuckled, “I think he’s happy, though. It’s all coming together, honey. Everyone is here.”

“Just as we planned.” He kissed her forehead, “I’ll make you a plate. Everything on it?”

“Yes, please!”

Amber walked into the crowded kitchen. Everyone was laughing and eating, even Sandra seemed to be enjoying herself, she no longer had on her ‘kill me now’ face - though the liquor could have just been kicking in. Her home wasn’t the most ideal entertaining space, but everyone was at least in the same room. Seeing her family together, after years of not speaking and lack of time for each other, this moment was monumental. Nellie caressed her unborn child, happy with the day and eager to see what the next years would bring.

Calle put his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her happy day dreams. He wore a long sleeve shirt that fit him well, but the trousers were a bit too long. He was a shorter man than Amber, but these clothes were fine for now. “I will put your wet clothes in the washer, those pants don't look too comfortable.”

“That can wait, Nellie. Right now, enjoy your party.” Calle smiled and rubbed his hand on the top of her head, ruffling up her dark hair. “Is that moms herbal salad?”

Nellie saw his hungry eyes were scanning the food in the kitchen. She laughed, “Of course it is.”

Licking his lips he patted her back and eagerly went into the kitchen, passing Amber along the way. Amber gestured for her to come sit at the counter as he set a huge plate of food in front of her.

“Eat up, buttercup.” He kissed her cheek and rushed over to the liquor cabinet to grab himself a drink. He tapped a pen on the glass in his hand to grab everyone’s attention, not speaking till everyone’s eyes were on him. “I hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far. Thank you all for being here. I wanted to share with you why we decided to host this get-together. Like we had said before, this is not a baby shower, but instead it is a fresh start for a lot of us. Some of us have been more than distant, and these last few years have been tough for not only us - but for America. Despite the challenges we have had as a family, we want our child to be surrounded by love. Not by residing malice from past quarrels. I am grateful for your presence here, and I think that now it is imperative that we celebrate!” He raised his glass, and so did everyone else, “So here is to a closer family, a new baby, and good food!”

“Yes, sir!” Ledrouph smiled wide for the first time since he had been here. He took a long swig from his beer, which, Nellie was sure that was not his first, second, or third.

Amber chuckled to himself as he watched everyone resume their meals, then went on to make a plate for himself. It was clear he was in a better mood than he was at the start. There was lots of chatter and second helpings for at least an hour, till Jethrow and Jane began to say goodbyes. They went on about catching their plane, though Amber knew his father owned it and he wasn’t really in a time crunch. But it didn’t bother him for very long, since he was happy he even stopped by at all. Codsworth was really the one Amber had a hard time saying goodbye to.

“Don’t be a stranger, Codsworth.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” Codsworth made his way down the driveway and to the Corvega on the street.

“I am happy for you, son.” Jethrow waved as he exited the house. Amber was struck by those words. That was another thing he did not expect from his father, but welcomed it. He stood at the door and watched them get into the expensive car. It wasn’t till they disappeared down the street that he finally shut the door.

Between all of the Frasers, the kitchen was cleared in minutes. But there was hardly any room in the fridge for all of the leftovers. “Well, you just have to take some with you!”

“Well, sure. Mel, we can put all this in your car can’t we!” George grinned at the idea of leftovers.

“Yes, there is plenty of room in your lap.” Mel joked.

“Calle, you should take some with you too!” Nellie began shoveling food in another tupperware box.

“No, I can’t. I don’t have any place to put it yet.” He pushed back his hair.

“What do you mean? Where are you staying?” Concern had flooded her voice.

“At my house… but I don’t have any appliances yet. I just moved in today.”

“You have a new house?” Nellie raised her eyebrows in excitement. “Where? In Summersville?”

“Concord.” He let the corners of his mouth curl slightly, as he saw his answer soak in. “I am just across the bridge. First house on the right. Behind the Red Rocket.”

“You moved here?!” Nellie couldn’t keep the happy tears from falling down her face. Her long lost brother was here to stay. “I can’t believe it! I can’t believe you!” She rushed over to him and they gave each other a big hug.

Flossy Mae and George smiled at each other. “I guess we ought to move up here too.”

“I would say you are right.” George kissed his wife’s cheek.

“What? Are you serious?”

“You moved away from us. But Fraser’s stick together, you know that.” Calle wrapped an arm around Nellies shoulders. “Your kid is going to learn about our ancestors, and the skills passed down from the generations. To respect life. To respect family. To be ready for anything. The things you learned as a kid.” Amber had opened the fridge and gotten out a Nuka Cola. “And you, brother, you and I are going fishing… or whatever it is people do up here.”

With a smile, Amber put the Nuka Cola back and instead got two Gwenette Stouts. “Down.” He handed one to Calle and they tapped bottles. “I know a great place nearby.”

There was happiness in the atmosphere. Sandra had moved closer to the group, Led had followed, and a small smile had formed on her face. She was feeling it too.

“Let’s move outside! It is a beautiful afternoon.” Nellie grabbed a tray of sweet tea and began to exit through the side door. “Amber bring the lighter, we can even have a fire later since it is cold enough. Oh, Calle, this means you will spend Christmas with us!”

Everyone accompanied her out to the back yard. The party was far from over, and it had turned out better than they had ever thought.

*****

Nellie closed the front door. The last guest to leave was her brother, and it was the longest goodbye.

“We did it.” Amber was leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

“Yes, we did.” She walked over and placed a kiss on his jaw. “I love you, Amber. I love our family.”

“I love you too.” His arms wrapped around her, and he held her as close as he could. “Let’s go to bed.”

She parted from him just enough to look at his expression. “Go to bed? Or go to sleep?”

He laughed, “I was planning on the later but if this morning wasn’t enough for you, then -”

“I never get enough.” She smirked and gave him little kisses on his neck. “You know that.”

“Oh, don't I.” His body began to shutter, shocks shot through his body and he knew how this night would end. He picked her up, bridal style, “Mrs. Latimer, dear, you are being rather forward with me.”

Laughing, “How else am I going to get anything through your thick head, Mr. Latimer.”

He began to walk her down the hallway when the phone rang. At first he wasn’t going to answer but as a second thought, he put Nellie back on her feet.

“Hello? Yes?” Silence followed, and it rang loudly in Nellie’s ears. “... When?” His voice faltered, “How did…” There was a long lasting silence. Amber stared at the floor while the voice on the other end spoke and spoke, rambled and rambled... Nellie felt the change in him, the boiling pain that had not yet been explained. He hung up, hitting the phone so hard it made the phone ring for a moment. He slammed it again, and again, till he finally threw the phone across the room and into the kitchen, the cord ripping out of the wall.

The sudden burst of violent rage frightened Nellie for a moment, but it all perished when he fell against the dining table, pushing it across the room as he fell to the ground. “Amber.” She sunk with him. His eyes were teary and red, and his brows were furrowed as low as they could go. “Amber…” A hand went over his mouth and he closed his eyes, she saw his pain. She saw it, and felt it, but had no idea what was wrong, what had happened, or what was said to him. “Amber.” His shoulders shook and his head hung. All she could do was hold him tight.

…

2076 November 16th

The phone rang. It rang and it rang, but no one was home. There was a set of plates and silverware on the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room. Coffee cups filled with cold coffee sat next to them. A bowl filled with pancake mix sat next to the sink, a fly buzzing around it and helping itself to a feast. The lights were off, and the only sounds that echoed through the empty house were the ticking of a clock, and the low buzzing of the pancake fly. Outside, the sun was setting, making the reds and oranges of the foliage surrounding the house erupt in even more vibrant color. It had been a long time since breakfast.

A sudden racket at the front door broke the silence of the house. Amber had unlocked and opened the door, not bothering to close it as he passed through. Nellie followed, holding her belly and gently closing the door. She wore a green trench coat over a white dress, while Amber wore his old denim fur collared jacket over a tshirt and trousers. He stood in the kitchen, back turned to his wife, and ran his fingers through his short hair, pressing hard against his scalp. His eyes were red, and his face looked puffy. Nellie’s face matched.

“So much for bringing the family together.”

“Amber, don’t-”

“I should have never asked him to come. I made them rush to the airport - I made them crash.”

Nellie’s brows furrowed and her eyes began to water, once again. “This is not your fault! He loved you! He wanted to be a part of our lives. Bad things just happen!”

“And now he won’t ever meet his grandchild!” Amber raised his voice, it echoed through the house like a powerful surge of energy. “It would have been better if I wouldn’t have called him.” He turned around and looked at her. “Then he would have at least still been alive… and so would my baby brother. And Codsworth-” He covered his face with one hand and held himself up with the other. He leaned heavily on the counter.

“Amber.” Nellie went to him, and held him as tight as she could. “Amber, it was not your fault. It was an accident. The real person to blame is behind bars. You and your father were on good terms… and not many people get to say that.”

He wept. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry so hard, though she never expected him to keep it all in. He was really an emotional man, shedding a tear or two during movies and at their wedding. It was a strong quality. She held her husband, feeling warm tears coat her own cheeks, but she kept quiet.

They had spent the entire day at the hospital, Jane Jimenez had been in surgery four hours before they were told about the baby. Jethrow Latimer died on the way to the hospital. Codsworth died on impact. A drunk driver had run a red light, going too fast to stop and too impaired to even realize. That person was fine. Only scratches and scrapes.

Nellie kissed his neck, “Come on honey, it’s been a long day. Let’s go wash up and go to bed.”

“No… I think I’m just going to sit. You go ahead.” He straightened up, wiping his face with his denim sleeve.

Nellie examined his face for a moment. Then took off her coat and disappeared down the hall. Amber poured himself a bourbon, and sat on the chair next to the sofa. He looked out the window for a while, watching the colorful clouds turn into darkness.

He thought about how long he had gone hating his father, and now realizing how much of it he would take back. His childhood was not perfect. But the old man did care in the end. That was all Amber really wanted. And that was what Codsworth did from the start. There were many a time when he had wished Codsworth was really his father. Even now, with both men dead. It had been an hour, and he had not even taken a sip of his drink. He only stared out the window.

“Coming to bed now?” Nellie stood at the edge of the hallway, in her nightgown.

Her words made him jump slightly, “Uh, no. I will shortly.” He gave a half hearted smile, and went back to watching the dark window. Nellie frowned.

The battered phone rang pathetically, it's bell sounded damaged. Reluctant, Nellie went to it, “Hello.”

There was a mumble on the other line. She scrunched her face, regretting answering.

“This isn’t a good time. We just got back, and -” The mumbling got angrier. “I don’t see how that makes any of this better, Sandy. You need to go to bed. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” She almost hung up, but stopped. The mumbling continued.

Amber looked over to her. She had become silent and still. “Nell?”

“Sandy… let’s talk about it tomorrow…” She put the phone down, and looked over her shoulder at Amber. Her eyes worried.

“What did my sister want?”

Shaking her head, “She had already had your father’s will read.”

“Oh. Of course.” He finally took a sip of his drink.

“She was unhappy about it… very unhappy. She wanted you to sign... some things over to her.”

“What things?” He eyes got big and his brows furrowed. “Why would I have to sign over anything?” He stood up, and walked closer to her. “He wouldn’t leave anything to me... he told me so when I left for the Army.”

“That was over eight years ago.”

“He knew I never wanted anything.”

“Maybe that’s why.” Nellie went closer to him and took the glass from his hands. “Come to bed.”

Amber looked into her eyes, his face relaxing. “Nell, what did she say she wanted?”

“It doesn't really matter, does it? Keep it.” She put her hand on his cheek. “It’s what he wanted. And you shouldn't be thinking about this so soon. Just... come to bed.”

He kissed her hand and followed her into the darkened hallway. Silence flooded the house once more.

…

 

2077 April 11th

Sun shined through the glass top of their own black station wagon, Amber had to put on sunglasses it was so bright. He glanced over to his wife, holding their newborn baby. A smile spread across his face, ear to ear. They were driving through concord, and parked outside of the house on the edge of town, right before the fill-up station. A man stood outside on the steps of the house, his long hair pulled back into a bun. His grin was almost as big as Ambers.

Amber opened the car door and helped his wife out. She was lowly cooing to her child, telling him about who he was about to meet.

“Hey, little sister!” Calle held his arms open, like he was exclaiming to the world. “Let me see the little fella!” He hopped down his steps and walked over to the approaching couple.

“Eight pounds, eleven ounces. Born April 10th, 6AM.” Nellie smiled at her baby, then at her brother. “Calle, meet Shaun Jethrow Latimer.”

“Hello, little man.” He caressed the baby’s cheek with his index finger, “Welcome to the family.” Calle put his hand on Amber’s shoulder. “Well, come in for a while, I have some lunch inside! And some coffee still, if you want.” He began to lead them in.

They all looked happy. The Sun was shining. A family on bicycles road by with picnic baskets. The playground a few blocks down was bustling with kids. People walked down the main street, looking into shop windows and going into the local cafe. The town looked happy.

But there was something just under the surface.

Huge trucks passed through, large construction vehicles and metal boxes strapped onto the flat trailers hitched behind them. There were three of them, being led by a police car and followed by a Vault-Tec Van. They passed through Concord and people watched. But as soon as they were gone, people went on like nothing had happened. No one talked about it. No one gossiped. Everyone just knew, there was a war going on and preparations were being made. Just in case. No one was alarmed. Because the world wasn’t really going to end... Was it?


End file.
